Leone vs Bane
Leone vs Bane is a What-If? Death Battle and the last episode of BigBangOverlordBuster's 4th Season of his series, this fight focuses on Akame Ga Kill's Leone, against Bane, the Man who broke the Bat, this is prior to BigBangOverlordBuster's previous fight: Leone vs Killer Croc. Description Prior to the previous fight, Leone vs Killer Croc. It's been asked who will win between Night Raid's Lion and the Man who Broke the Bat. Interlude (*Epic Death Battle Intro*) Bang: Brute strength, I just love the very sound of it.... Alisa: You barbaric beast.... Akame: In every fight, physical strength makes the odds of winning great, 69% of the time. Bang: From lifting up objects the size of collosal categories and beating armies single-handedly... Akame: To breaking one's back with ease, physical strength may not be flashy, but it is not to be messed with, Strength is one of the winning factors in single-hand fights. Alisa: And the term of "brawling with force" are best defined by these two.... LeonekillsintoDeathBattle.gif Bang: Leone, the Lioness of Night Raid Bane breaks into Death Battle.gif Akame: And Bane, the Man who Broke the Bat.... Bang: She's Akame, she's Alisa, and I'm Bang.... Alisa: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Leone Name: Leone Affiliation: Chaotic Good Height: 5’6’’ Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, agility, proficient assassin, master hand-to-hand combatant, Shapeshifting, regeneration, superhuman senses. (*Cue-Fallen Heroes ) Alisa: A world full of crime and greed, the sins of every darkened soul has corrupted the country to its very core. Akame: War soon arises from both sides, the Revolution Army, the side that wants to purge out the sins and bring the country back to its glory, while the other side, the Empire, wanting to remain in power, revolted, death and pain arises, spilling uncounted blood to the country’s soil. Bang: To minimize the chances of the growing numbers of the Empire, the Revolution Army made a faction of special assassins, taking down their targets on the night, they are….Night Raid… (*Cue- Sakaba *REMIX **) Akame: My group and family, Night Raid strike targets at night. Bringing down evil little by little, but we aren’t here to talk about me or Night Raid, we are here to talk about her…. (*Scene: Leone in episode 7) Leone: HEY THERE!!!! Alisa: Leone is one of the older members, Leone is the sister figure among them, especially to Tatsumi…She’s an expert at swindling and has done this through so many times already. Even getting half of her popularity from it, the other being a sexy massauge therapist. Bang: And if strength is required, she dons her namesake teigu, Beast King: Lionelle (*Cue- Sakaba *REMIX **) Bang: This belt-teigu gives Leone her beast-like strength, speed, and enhance senses, as well as extreme healing and regenerative abilities. The strength of this woman is insane, she completely demolished a reinforced iron door with a single kick, hammered down on a large dinosaur, punch a large-ass pillar out of the very ground and uses it like a baseball bat, and even shoulder-tackled a falling building in mid-air! And if that’s not enough, she bite off Rubicante’s base with her teeth only. Akame: She’s good in terms of hand-to-hand combat, capable of standing toe-to-toe to every baddie she came across, and won most of them. Bang: She tanks destructive attacks such as Budo’s thunderbolts, being stabbed on the head, being mauled by Esdeath herself, and survived explosion from Rubicante, with one arm and a shield. Akame: She took down a large majority of a gang, can single-handedly beat up more armed men by herself, and can even beat several more up, without her teigu. Bang: And she took 6 to 10 direct shots from Mr. Fatso and smashed the f**ker’s skull, and lasted the entire day with the wounds, and died peacefully that night *sniff*, unlike most men in real life, who would be down after 3 shots. (*Cue- Le Chant de Roma ) Feats: *Can beat up several armed thugs without her teigu. *Shoulder-tackle a large building away. *Killed a Dinosaur with one punch. *Manhandled several gang members with Tatsumi. *Killed a Saurian-like Danger Beast with a single strike. *In the manga, she has defeated Dorothea, A far stronger foe. *Survived bolts of lightning from General Budo.Was able to fend off one of Kurome’s puppets and Bols at the same time, with only one arm (literally!). *Shatters a falling building twice with a shoulder tackle. *Destroys a huge pillar with a single punch and uses it as a baseball bat. *Hoists up a large boulder (10 times her size-possibly 10 tons heavy) and slams it on Dorothea. *Can easily hoist up enemies with one arm and can either snap their necks or slam them into the ground. *Can pick up the scent of a Danger Beast 50km or more away from her distance and can charge after it within minutes. *Can easily down 3 extremely large Danger Beasts. *Easily broke a steel-reinforced door with one punch. Alisa: But this also gives Leone some major flaws. She is a fighter, that’s true, but due to her reckless nature, she would usually enjoy fights too much, she sometimes tends to start them. She lacks long-range weapons and makes it up for lifting heavy objects and hurling them at opponents, and she may re-attach her severed parts, but can’t regrow new ones. Bang: But Leone is no dumbass when it comes to fighting for what’s right, and for the thrill of the brawl and for the alchohol. (*Scene: Leone grabbing her victim’s neck*) Leone: Mercy? What is that? *neck snapping* Bane Name: Bane Real Name: Unknown Height: 6'08'' (Normal Bane), 8'00+ (Bane using Venom) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, enhanced speed and healing factor, expert in hand-to-hand combat, tactical expert, mercenary experiences, Venom enhancing abilities. (*Queue- Batman the Animated Series Opening*) (Cue: Deshi Basara*) Bang: In his years of fighting crime and villainy, Batman has faced so many weird, dangerous and powerful foes...from the homicidal clown, Joker, to the monstrous Killer Croc. Alisa: But one has left his mark on the Caped Crusader's history as a fearful reminder that literally broke his back forever.... Akame: He is the man who broke the Bat, he names himself, Bane..... (Clip: * Batman:The Animated Series- Bane breaks right through the door*) (Que: Gotham Reckoning*) Bang: This guy is one of Batman's biggest foes, literally, he has been famous through villain history as one of Batman's strongest foes he ever faced. Alisa: Bane was born in a prison somewhere in Mexico and grew up their since childhood, he grew up in the slammer and learns the ways of brutality from different inmates, and one faithful day, he became the top dog in the prison. Akame: Impressed by his amazing form, he was taken and was experimented with a special chemical that increases and enhancing muscular abilities and feats, the chemical was called "Venom". Bang: And from that day, he adopted a name, a name to be feared by humanity, he took the name, Bane. (*Clip: Batman and Robin- Bane's Transformation*) (*Que- The Fire Rises) Alisa: Even without the Venom, Bane is a strong and fierce combatant, he can bench press over 1,500 lbs. Has learned martial arts combined with dirty boxing and wrestling. Bang: In a fight, Bane is brutal and merciless, but is not without professional skill in Martial Arts. He uses his techniques to put opponents in holds, and his immense strength to easy break or rip off their limbs. His mere presence is enough to make armed criminals stop in their tracks. Akame: He carries a knife around with him and some grenades, he has military-like experiences due to his days of being a mercenary. Bang: And when he needs to, he dopes himself with Venom and becomes the monster who broke the Bat, then broke many other villains throughout. Alisa: Bane's current power measures he can lift up to 2 to 5 tons, he can shake the earth with one punch, lasted a fight with Superman, and has bullet-proof skin, and developed limited-speed. Akame: His Venom also gives him fast healing abilities, has developed an immunity to Joker's Venom Gas, and can smash through so many obstacles and environment. Bang: This guy's literally a tank, he broke not just Batman, but completely demolished Killer Croc twice. During his first run, he and Croc became big rivals, he even claimed that Croc sold him out once. Feats: * He broke Batman * He released all of Gotham's Villain on the run * Single-handedly highjacked an oil-tanker * Defeated Killer Croc. * Defeated Talon and the Court of Owls. * He lifted up two cars and hurls them at Batman * Can rip through reinforced bank-safe. * Even without Venom, he is strong enough to break through walls and snap a person's neck with one hand. * Manhandled the likes of Robin, Batwoman, and severl other metahumans and humans alike. Akame: But even with such amazing strength and feats, Bane has so much that anchors him down. Bang: For starters, he is known to brag a lot during battles, to the point that he gets pissed whenever he sees people not fearing him. Alisa: And also counting the fact that when removing the tubes that connects the Venom to his body, the Venom forces itself out, leaving Bane in an "overdose" like state that leaves him, thinner, weaker, and more fragile form of himself in a long temporary state. Making him easy to defeat in this state. '' '''Bang: And even so, Bane did what he always wanted to do....BREAK....' (*Bane: You want my very best? You got it...*) Final Intro Alisa: Alright, both combatants are ready, and ready to roll... Akame: Let's see which of these extreme-brawn fighters make the cut.... Bang: LET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUMMMMMBBBBBBLLLLEEEE WITH DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE! (Scene: Japan, ‘’Jungle Village”) Leone simply walks into a bar in the wet, rainy night. She breathes out a sigh of satisfaction. Leone: “Hey Keep! One for the lady!” She says as she smiles, the bartender chuckles as he slides her a big glass full of beer. She joyfully engulfed the glass whole, like the rest of the crowd full of people enjoying themselves. As Leone calls for the bartender, a big man covered in a trench coat and a large and wide straw hat covering his head, only showing a black and white luchador mask and half of his face covered with a metal mask filter, burst the doors open, wet from the rain, as he walks in the bar, the size and intimidation of his looks alone trembled and silenced everyone. As he glares at the bartender, who shivers in fear, he soon glares at Leone, her yellow eyes sees his red eyes, she is too surprised at his size and looks, he made the staring brief, as he lifts up the head of the deceased Killer Croc and points his finger at it. Bane: “Is this your doing?” He asked with his rough Russian-Mexican tone. Leone nodded, Leone: “Yeah, I did that….” Bane nodded, he also tosses her a crumpled paper, as Leone opens it, it surprises her so much, it was her WANTED poster. Bane: “Is that you?” Bane asks calmly once again. Leone: “Ye-Yeah….” Suddenly Bane charges and kicks Leone out of the bar, shocking everyone inside the bar, Bane removes his trench coat, revealing his identity as the Man Who Broke the Bat. He cracks his knuckles, which are covered with iron knuckle dusters, he charges out, with everyone in the whole village watching. Leone curses and Bane howls, both fighters lunge at each other, their right fist ready to make contact for a blow. FIGHT!!! (*Queue : Linkin Park- Bleed It Out*) Bane makes the first contact, his fist connects to Leone’s chest, a small shockwave shivers the wet earth, sending her tumbling to the wet muddy ground. Leone glares at Bane, who simply howls louder, Bane: “I don’t know who you are, and I don’t care, if it to takes to kill you for the money, so be it!!” Bane runs towards Leone, both of his fist about to smack over her head. Leone dodges his fist, she did a spinning kick over Bane’s head, he topples over the muddy ground, Leone grabs hold of his head and smashes it deeper to the ground, Leone kicks him hard, he rolls over the muddy ground, Bane slowly rises up and glares at her, he is mad, like an angry bull, 2 thick air puffs out of his gas mask like a steam train. He charges onto Leone and tries to throw a Right-cross punch, Leone smirks and catches his fist, the contact of Bane’s fist to Leone’s palms made a loud thunderous sound, surprising Bane and the spectators. Leone speaks to Bane loudly, Leone: “You’re just made my night a**hole!” Leone muscles Bane’s arm and pulls him towards her, she headbutts him, sending him flying through one of the village’s statues, the statue collapses at Bane due to the impact, Leone breathes heavily, thinking it was over, but Bane quickly throws the rocks over him. His eyes glow with anger, he dials the red circular switch in his left hand, and slams the similar looking button attached to his left chest, red and green fluids start to flow through the tubes, Bane moans and groans as the Venom flows within him, Leone stands and waits for what is about to happen, the sound of Bane’s growing and aching muscles and veins almost about to blow disturbs both the villagers and Leone, as Bane now rises as a bigger, more muscular behemoth, he growls and finally cracks his neck. (*Queue : Desh Basara “REMIX” *) Bane charges and slams Leone over one of the villager’s houses. Leone and Bane duke it out, Leone punches Bane in his belly numerous times, even when he is enhanced with Venom, Bane can still feel the punches were strong, while at that, Leone notices that Bane become much thicker than he usually is. Bane grabs Leone and super suplex her out of the house, Leone flips over, standing on her two feet, Bane growls and lifts up the entire house over his head, he hurls it to Leone, she shoulder-tackles the house to rubble, but Bane surprises her with a dropkick that sends her shooting straight back into the Bar. Bane runs inside the bar and searches for Leone like a beast looking for his prey. Leone charges behind him and super-man punch Bane behind his back. Bane only wobbles a little but regains his stance, he draws out his knife and tries to stab Leone, but only for her to kick his hand, he drops the knife, and both lock onto each other, trying to grapple one another down. Leone: “You and the Croc came from the same place, do you?” Leone asks, Bane puffs out air and spin kicks her to the tables. Bane: “That snake sold me out, so I came to Japan to finish him off, till you took the chance from me….” Bane then tosses Leone to the Front Bar table, shetopples to the surface then fall behind the table. Bane: “I should thank you for finishing off Croc, with him out of the way, bringing this Country down will be easy” Leone quickly rips out the Front Bar table and slams it over to Bane, Bane was not affected as the table is shattered to splinters, he punches Leone over and over, numerous jabs, crosses and uppercuts. Leone is madder than ever, she grabs hold onto Bane’s arm and slams him over the floor. She grabs hold of his waist and performs an earth-shaking German suplex on Bane, Bane puffs out more air, Leone hurls Bane and throws him out of the bar and back in to the rainy battleground, Leone spears Bane, and once again she does another German suplex on him, she is about to punch his lights out until he catches her fist, his eyes narrowed as he grabs Leone and lifts her over his head. Bane: “Time to end this….I am going to break your back woman!” Bane roars out as he breaks Leone’s back with his knees. Leone spat out blood as she falls to the floor, Bane walks out of the Bar and grabs hold on each end of the opening, with a strong heave, he demolish the entire building, as it collapses unto Leone, he starts to chuckle loudly as people start to tremble at the sights of Bane, he flips over the large rubble like pillows and found Leone, he grabs her shoulder and lifts her up, her eyes make contact to Bane’s, as Bane snorted like a tired angry bull. He punches Leone on her gut, she spat out blood. Bane: “Your back was difficult to break, and yet I still broke it, your home will soon be rubble little woman, but before I break you any further, tell me…” He slowly raises his right fist and is about to deliver a hell of a punishment to Leone. Bane: “Between me and Croc, WHO…IS…THE BIGGER MAN!!?” He soon throws his fist unto Leone, Leone’s eyes widen and she reacts with blazing speed, she dropkicks Bane on the face, shooting him flying over some buildings and into the Capital. The villagers cheers as Leone rushes after Bane. (*In the CAPITAL*) Bane rises up from the collision and impact of his unhappy landing, the people run away in terror as he rises up and bellows loudly, he starts punching and slamming his fist on whatever he can throw his anger on. Bane: "That animalistic b*tch kicked me..." He cruses, Night Raid soon arrives. Akame, Tatsumi, Lubbock and Mine gaze at the sights of the behemoth, Najenda simply looks at Bane, The Jaegers arrives as well, the two faction stare at each other, before they can say a word, Bane lifts up a large boulder and hurls it at them, they quickly got out of the way. Najenda: “This guy’s yours?” Najenda spoke to Esdeath about Bane. She simply stares back at Najenda in surprise. Esdeath: “We thought he’s yours” as they both turn their attentions, Bane is about to hammer on them both, but Leone appears and spears Bane to the ground. She looks behind her, staring at both Night Raid and Jaegers. Who simply looks back at her. Leone: “This guy’s mine to kill” They all look at each other, then to Leone, they simply stand down, Leone grins as she turns her attention back at Bane, she smiles as she cracks her neck and knuckles. Leone: “Whaddya say Bane? Want some more?” She brags. Bane: “I can do this all night woman, time to settle this” Bane and Leone charge and their fist makes contact within each other. (*Queue : [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8FU-uipjG8 Porcelain Black- One Woman Army]* ) Leone and Bane start to deliver to one another some extremely heavy punishments, Bane gives Leone over 7 direct punches, as Leone returns with 12 punches straight to his face. Bane grabs Leone and executes a bodyslam followed with a kick, Leone caught his boot and holds onto his waist and execute another German Suplex, but she didn’t let go, she does another German Suplex over 4 times, Bane hits her with his elbow, she is forced to let go, as Leone sees he does have what it takes to do this all night, she spot something that made her smile. Bane charges at Leone and tries to clamp her head in between his fist covered with his dusters, but Leone jumps away from his fists and lands behind Bane, she roars out as she charge punches at Bane’s Venom container, smashing a serious damage crack on the metal casing, Bane was stunned by what she did, he growls loud in anger, he spins and tries again, but Leone is too fast for him, she grabs hold of the button in his chest and rips it out as well. Bane wobbles around as the Venom that so serves his power is becoming his weakness. The Venom start to ooze out from the cracks, Bane’s eyes widen with worry, he tries to make one last attempt to kill Leone, he smashes right through the stone ground and rips out a huge chunk of boulder and attempts to throw it at Leone before the Venom oozes out of his body, but Leone spears him, he drops the boulder and lands on the ground, Leone rips out the tubes out of Bane, the red and green colored chemical flows out of Bane like blood, Bane’s body starts to shrink, his muscles becomes smaller, his huge size became smaller, his thick body becomes thinner, now Bane looks nothing but a thin and skinny tired man, Bane tries to lift his fist to punch at Leone, but his anger blinds him to the fact that now without Venom and his body in a “rehab’ state, his knuckle dusters are heavier and bigger than his entire hand. Leone grins as she hold onto each of Bane’s arms. Leone: “Here…let me give you a hand…” She rips his arms out of his dusters and grabs him by the neck, she stares at the pathetic-looking Bane, who still thinks she can take her on. She admires his willpower to go on, but she grins as she tightens her grip on Bane's neck. The very sound of his neckbone being crushed. Leone: “Tell Croc that I say ‘’Hello’’.” Bane chokes out, he spoke with whatever juices he still has. Bane: "Who are you?" Leone smiles. Leone: "I'm just a b**tch" She rises Bane high and chokeslams Bane hard to the very boulder he attempts to crush her with, the boulder shatters as Bane falls to a small puddled being filled with his blood. Leone: "And taking out asses like you are my thing..." Leone slowly turns and sees the blank expression on the faces of Night Raid and the Jaeger members…. Leone: “What?” K.O!!!!! Leone plays tug of war with Esdeath and Mine using Tatsumi as a rope, while Akame and Kurome poke their swords on Bane’s crushed body. RESULTS (*Queue: King of the WILD*) Bang: HELL DAMN YEAH!!!! Took them both long enough to end the fight. Alisa: When it comes to Bane in his original state, Leone is stronger and faster than his normal mode, both combatants are physically match and are equal to combat skills and fighting experience, only one fighter makes the win. Akame: Leone IS stronger and faster than normal Bane, when Bane uses the Venom, he was able to equal to Leone in terms of strength and durability, but even though he is fast and good with hand-to-hand combat, Leone's greater speed and reflexes, along with her fighting experience with bigger, more powerful foes gives her the edge. Bang: Leone's healing factor kept her alive against Bane's signature back-breaking, plus the fact that Bane has major weaknesses, his ego and pride, and the tubes that connects his Venom to his body. Alisa: Proven from time to time when he fights against several heroes, Robin himself was able to last against Bane, because he cuts off the tubes of the Venom,and whenever the Venom oozes out of Bane by force, his body falls into a "weak" state, giving the chance of Leone to kill him quickly. Bang: Leone's smaller size, combining with her speed and berserk fighting helps her stand toe-to-toe with the Bane, Bane lost to Batman because Batman was able to find out his weakness and uses his enhanced large size against him, and Leone faced Danger-Beast ten times Bane's size. Akame: And Leone has been at mauled by Esdeath and even beaten by Budo, both of them being way to strong on Bane's league, and yet she was able to last against them. Bang: In the end, the Man Who Broke the Bat is been broken back. WINNER Winner-Leone(LeonevsBane).gif Winner: Leone +Stronger than Normal Mode Bane. =Equally strong to Venom Mode Bane. +Faster in speed, reaction, and reflexes. =Equal to Bane in hand-to-hand combat. +Has better Fighting experiences, since she faced more powerful foes than Bane. +Faster Healing and Regenerative Abilities. =Willpower of going on in the fight. Loser: Bane -Weaker than Leone in his Normal Mode, =Equally as strong as Leone in Venom Mode. +More Durable and thicker skin. =Equal to Leone in hand-to-hand combat. -Has faced the likes of foes without powers but has skills and lose, and lose to Batman due to the tubes for his Venom. -Does not use Healing factor regularly in controlling his overdose of Venom for control. =Willpower of going on in the fight. Akame: The Winner is Leone.. Trivia *According to the intro of the show, along with based on scientific evidence and fact, Strength (the factor of durability, lifting objects, overpowering opponents and hitting hard), really does trump speed and experiences in most fights by 69% all the time. *This fight was based on BigBangOverlordBuster's previous fight: Leone vs Killer Croc , which ironically, Bane and Croc have a long term rivalry, to which Bane stated in the fight. *Another fight that took long for critical studies. *Some of Leone's and Bane's lines came from their respective series. *The voice of Bane in this fight is adopted from Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants. *This fight is heavily connected to Leone vs Killer Croc, since Bane has mentioned about Killer Croc to Leone multiple times. *This has broken BigBangOverlordBuster's DB records, with a total of 2 months and 4 weeks of research and writing the whole battle, this is BigBangOverlordBuster's longest Death Battle ever written yet. *Credits to PrimalVenom for his contribution and help in the analysis on Bane. Poll Who do you think will win? Leone Bane Draw You want to see who will break who Agree with the Results?? Hai!(Yes) Nyet(No) As long as there's blood and brutality, I'm gameXD Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Beauty vs The Beast' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight